Pink!
by StarfireFowl
Summary: The morning after fic. Combined with pink shirts, silly boxers, and angry friends. RemusSirius


A/N: This was written for the fandomcommerce exchange over on livejournal as a gift. Rated for how much I imply.

* * *

"Mmh. Morning, Padfoot." Remus's eyes weren't even open yet as the sunlight entered from underneath the sad excuse for curtains James's parents had provided in their first year. It was a miracle they had made it through all seven.

"Moony, it's early." Sirius groaned, pulling the blanket over his head. Remus sat up, gently removing Sirius's arm from around his stomach.

"It's not early. It's... shit." Remus cursed as his eyes comprehended the time on the clock. He was supposed to be out tutoring first years with Lily and James ten minutes ago. Quickly, Remus pulled himself out of the bed, not really caring that he was wearing nothing.

"Moony, why are you making so much noise?" Remus watched his boyfriend's form roll over within the blankets, a pillow now over his messy black hair. Remus then tugged on a pair of boxers and khakis from off the floor, attempting to dress as quickly as possible.

"I am late. Lily is going to kill me." Remus continued dressing, tugging a t-shirt over his head. He was thankful it was Saturday and he didn't even have to wear his robes. He didn't have enough time as it was, never mind trying to find his own robes.

"Mfh," was Sirius's response. Remus smiled tenderly before leaving his dormitory. It wasn't every day you woke up entangled with Sirius Black.

His mind was replaying the previous night as he stepped joyfully through the corridors. He and Sirius has been having their normal secret snog in the fifth floor's hidden closet when Sirius led him back to their dormitory. Kissing led to touching and then a little more. He only vaguely remembered casting the Silencing Charm so no one else would find out. One more reason Remus was glad he had woken up late. Had James seen the pile of clothes on the floor or seen Remus leaving Sirius's bed, both of them would have gotten a very long speech. Or maybe banishment. Neither really knew what James's reaction would be when he discovered his best friends were in love with each other.

In his passing, Remus missed the funny looks and whispers that accompanied him. It wasn't until he entered McGonagall's classroom that he realized something was off. James and Lily did not run a study group that was dead silent.

"Remus!" Lily and James yelled collectively, their eyes wide from the front of the classroom. Even the first years looked shocked.

"I'm sorry I'm late, it's just..."

"Oh no. We're having a conversation outside, mister. Lily, take care of the children." James instructed sternly, rushing to Remus's side. James grasped his friend's elbow, dragging him forcefully out of the classroom.

"What the fuck were you thinking? First off, you don't show up late because you've been off shagging Sirius Black. Second, you _do not_ declare your love publicly by wearing his clothing." James hissed, his eyes slits under his large glasses. Remus paled slightly, looking down at the clothing he had thrown on.

The t-shirt? Clearly not his. Remus Lupin did not wear pink polos. Remus Lupin wore grays and blacks. The khakis clearly weren't his either, seeing as how they were falling off his waist, revealing a pair of boxers with puppies on them. Also not his.

He met James's eyes. "How did you know about Sirius and me?"

"The Map. Sirius only takes his lovers to the fifth floor broom closet." James stared back.

"You're not mad?"

"No, but Lily may be. You ditched our group tutoring for shagging." James then, for what seemed like no reason at all, shoved Remus up against the closest wall. "And listen to me... if your relationship ends badly and neither of you speak to each other again, I _promise_ I will sock both of you in the face. Now go and put on some real clothes or something and I'll tell Lily you're ill."

"Thank you." Remus began to run, but another yell from James made him pause for a moment.

"Moony, fix your hair!"

zzz

Sirius had dressed himself slowly that morning, his brain still fuzzy even after Remus's wake-up call. He tugged on the first pair of pants he found on the floor, his eyes closed in the process. He froze a little while putting on his shirt because it felt just a little too tight. Very flattering on his stomach and arm muscles, though. Sirius ran a hand through his hair, smiling slightly as it fell into its normal spot in front of his eyes. His brain drifted to breakfast and his feet led him there, up until the point when Peter ran into him.

"Morning, Wormtail. How was breakfast?" Sirius spoke from his stomach.

"Very good. The blueberry muffins were rather good today. I ate at least three." Peter grinned, holding up what looked to be his fourth muffin.

"Way to go, Peter." Sirius returned the smile, stealing the muffin from Peter's hands and beginning to walk away. "If you see Remus, tell him I'll be at the Shack."

"Sirius!" Peter yelled out from down the hall. Sirius was suspecting a mild scolding from scared, little Peter but instead was surprised by his comment. "Why are you in Moony's clothes?"

Sirius stopped and turned around to answer quickly, "It's backwards day! I figured I'd celebrate by wearing Moony's stuffy, old clothes!"

"Then should I go wear James's clothing?" Peter looked so eager that Sirius could only grin.

"Yes! Tell the whole school about this holiday. Very few ever know about it and it's too much fun to let slide by this year."

"Okay, sir!" Peter mock-saluted before dashing down the opposite hallway.

Sirius kept grinning. "And I thought my muscles were just getting bigger."

zzz

Remus was one second away from making it successfully into the common room without anyone seeing him in his state. He had successfully fixed his every-direction hair in the nearest boys bathroom to McGonagall's classroom and was almost in the common room. And then Peter stepped out of the portrait hole, wearing a very baggy t-shirt and a kilt that Remus knew was James's. Remus could vividly remember the letter saying he had bought it while in Scotland for vacation. Though he could also vividly remember Sirius wearing during one of his drunken parties.

"Wow, Remus. You really went all out for backwards day!"

"What?"

"Sirius told me today was backwards day and that he got to wear your stuffy, old clothes and that I should wear James's, so I did. And now here you are in Sirius's clothes! It's not like you to celebrate."

"Uh, thank you." Remus muttered. "Wait¼ he called my clothing stuffy? Where is he? He's going to take back that sentence."

"He said he's at the Shrieking Shack."

"Good. I'm going to kill him."

zzz

By the time Remus arrived at the Shrieking Shack, Sirius was sitting comfortably in a large, clawed up chair, a ripped novel in his hands. As infuriated as Remus was pretending to be at the time, he had to admit that his boyfriend looked very smart with a book and Remus's clothing.

" 'ello, Remus. Enjoying Backwards Day?"

"No. My retinas do not enjoy seeing Peter in a kilt."

"Bugger! Why's he wearing that?"

"James's clothing."

"Right." Sirius laughed, watching Remus sit on the collection of ripped up pillows in front of the chair.

"James and Lily would like to kill me at the moment, as I'd like to kill you for calling my clothes stuffy."

"But it is! My muscles can't breathe."

"That's because my muscles don't exist."

"Don't say that, Moony. You have natural muscles from the full moon."

"Sirius." Remus gave him the 'what-the-heck-are-you-thinking' look before cracking a smile. "Would you like a pillow? They're mighty uncomfortable to sit on."

"Two, thank you." Sirius nodded. Remus handed him two destroyed pillows from the pile. Sirius curiously eyed the stuffing sticking out of it, poking it gently with his finger. "And you really shouldn't be saying your muscles don't exist. I met them yesterday and they're very strong. Especially those arms." Sirius returned the grin, running a hand along a mouth-shaped bruise on his collarbone. "Though I don't think that was your arms."

Remus blushed, picking a piece of dust off the corner of his pink polo. Sirius leaned forward in the chair to stare at him, setting the book on the floor between them.

"You know, Moony, pink really does suit you." Sirius commented, taking Remus by the wrist and pulling him up on the chair beside him. Remus let himself be dragged, knowing full-well that they were going to be kissing within a few seconds.

"No, it doesn't. I'd much rather stick to my nice, stuffy clothes." Remus laughed, placing the hand that wasn't grasped by Sirius' wrist on Sirius's other wrist, moving his body to be over Sirius's.

"And why not without?" Sirius pretended to pout for a second, but erased it by leaning his face up to kiss Remus. Their mouths collided and their hands were all over, switching location whenever the last part had been explored.

"Fuck!" A very familiar voice exclaimed, followed by a very female gasp. Remus automatically jumped to sit on the chair's arm, Sirius greeting the intruders with a smile.

"James and Lily. How lovely to see you!" Remus almost groaned at Sirius's lack of embarrassment. James had probably brought Lily up to the Shack for a snogging session and had ended up walking in on what he'd been trying to forget.

A very red Lily turned to James, obviously a little more embarrassed than Remus. "I thought you said he was sick!"

* * *

A/N 2: Reviews and constructive criticism would be loved. Flames would not. 


End file.
